Could You Kill Me, Draco?
by Fia Fialena
Summary: The unthinkable had happened. The one thing that everyone had thought that was impossible had happened. The one person they had all put their faith in, had betrayed them. Harry Potter had switched sides. Read how Draco tries to get his loved one back. HD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The unthinkable had happened. The one thing that everyone had thought that was impossible had happened. The one person they had all put their faith in, had betrayed them. Harry Potter had switched sides. Read how Draco tries to get his loved one back. H/D slash!

Disclaimer: JK owns them, I don't. I don't want to make any money with them.

Author Notes: This is and evil!Harry story. I take great interest in an evil!Harry story. It contains angst. It was inspired by "Let The Darkness Take You" by Lindsay Potter. I advise you to read her story too, cuz it's teh pretty.

This story will have 4 chapters of which 3 are already written. Ch 2 ought to be posted soon. If not, feel free to prod me and remind me to post it.

Last, please review? I'll give chocolate to those who do! :D

* * *

**Could You Kill Me, Draco?**

_Chapter I _

The unthinkable had happened. The one thing that everyone had thought was impossible had happened. The one person they had all put their faith in had betrayed them.

Harry Potter had switched sides.

He was now Voldemort's second in command, and he seemed to enjoy it as well. The wizarding world was in shock, not only because their only hope of ever defeating Voldemort had vanished into malevolence, but because now Harry would have to be defeated also. Which, as you can imagine, is not an easy thing to do.

Hogwarts was mourning, especially Gryffindor Tower, all of them questioning themselves and wondering. How in Merlin's name did they not see it? How they could they not have noticed that Harry's attitude had changed?

He had started disappearing without any notice, only to come back with a strange look in his eyes and a sneer for anyone who asked where he'd been. How could they have ignored the times Harry had been seen talking in hushed tones with Slytherins of questionable loyalty?

The person who grieved the most, however, wasn't a Gryffindor at all, but, in fact, a Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his Head Boy room, staring numbly into the fire. His mind didn't seem to comprehend that his boyfriend had betrayed him, had betrayed them all. He tormented himself by replaying all his memories of Harry and wondering whether Harry had been thinking about joining Voldemort even then. He remembered their first kiss, the time when they had fallen asleep in Draco's bed, the feeling he had had when he woke up next to his boyfriend.

His humorless smile didn't reach his eyes when he remembered that it was exactly because of Harry that he had left the Dark Side to help counter it. Now the reason that he was here had gone to the Dark Side himself, but Draco wasn't going back there. It was a way of pain and torture, and as much as he hurt right now, he would never return. Not when he wasn't sure it would give him Harry back.

"Draco, are you there?" a voice sounded outside his room. He knew it belonged to Granger, and got up to open the painting from the inside, saving her from saying the password.

"Come in," he said, his voice flat. He walked back to where he'd been sitting in front of the fire and started staring into the flames again, hoping that she wouldn't make him talk about Harry.

"Not talking about it isn't going to help you forget it, Draco," she said, sitting next to him. "It's been two weeks now, and I haven't seen you cry a single time."

"I know," he replied, still gazing into the fire.

She was right. Draco had vowed that he wouldn't cry over Harry in public. In fact, he hadn't cried much at all. He worked tirelessly from early in the morning to late in the evening, hoping that when he fell into an exhausted sleep, he wouldn't dream. Sometimes he didn't, but he wasn't always that lucky. Most of the time, the dreams would haunt him, and he wouldn't know how to distinguish them from the reality. He would dream that Harry was back, and that he had a very good excuse for what he had done. At first Draco wouldn't believe it, but when he finally gave in he would wake up, having to face the truth again every morning... The truth that Harry was gone, that he was never coming back, and that no excuse could ever make up for what he had done.

Now he felt his walls breaking and his resolve weakening. Granger took his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"It's okay to mourn, Draco. Everybody knows how much you loved Harry and how much it must hurt. We won't judge you if you mourn, because we feel it too."

Draco looked in her eyes, and felt his own filling with tears. Everything he'd been holding back rushed to crush him, and there was nothing he could do about it. His shoulders started shaking as he finally let go of the pain he'd been holding back. All the hurt, the longing, the betrayal, it all came out. And he wept. He cried over the loss of his boyfriend more than he had every cried or would ever cry for anyone.

That night, Draco Malfoy cried over the loss of the love of his life in the arms of a Muggleborn.

* * *

"Severus, I'm fine, okay?" Draco said with some irritation, addressing his godfather, Potions professor, and Head of Slytherin House. "I talked to Granger and, surprisingly, she helped me to get over it. At least for a little bit." His voice became slightly unstable, but he managed to keep it to a minimum and continued. "I doubt it'll ever go away, but it's lessened. I have to accept it and move on." 

They were sitting in Snape's office, where Draco had been summoned. Snape had been one of those that were worried about Draco's reaction to the loss of his lover, and now he wanted to make sure that his godson was fine.

"Yes, that you should. However, the fact that you know what you have to do doesn't make it any easier, does it? I care greatly for you Draco, contrary to what most people think. Tell me this... do you still love Harry? Would you be able to kill him if you had to?" Snape asked.

Draco looked in his eyes for a moment and then turned away. His hands started trembling a little bit and the steadiness in his voice disappeared when he replied.

"Yes. As much as I hate what he's done, I still love Harry… I don't think I'll ever stop." He looked up to Snape, who was surprised to see tears in Draco's eyes. As long as he'd know Draco, he'd never seen him cry.

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and got up. He couldn't handle these inquiries anymore, couldn't bear telling everybody that no matter what he had done, he still loved Harry and that deep down, he still hoped that Harry would come back.

"I should go back to the Common Room, sir. I have homework to do," he said, avoiding Snape's eyes, knowing that his godfather would immediately see that hope in his eyes and talk him out of that as well. Draco needed that hope; without it, he didn't think he'd survive.

"Of course. And Draco… I truly am sorry…"

Draco nodded slightly, showing that he knew that, and then left the office.

Walking through the corridors, Draco realized just how many times everybody had asked him if he still loved Harry. Their relationship had been known across the school, and he felt like everybody had asked. Draco felt tired and worn out, and he knew that things would only get worse. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he ever had to stand against Harry on a battlefield. He would have to fight him, but he didn't know if he would be able to.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at the Slytherin Common Room. He had no business in there, but the entrance to his room was in the Common Room and he needed to do something to keep his mind occupied. And in order to do something, he needed to go his room. Muttering the password, he waited briefly for the wall to slide open and give him access to the room. He walked in, met with a sight that he never expected to see in any common room, let alone the Slytherin one. Every Slytherin was cowering, looking positively terrorized. Pansy and Blaise were holding each other's hands, showing affection for each other, which was very rare indeed.  
Millicent was holding her book so hard that her knuckles were white, and even Crabbe and Goyle seemed frightened.

"What's going on? Why are you all so scared?" he asked, incredulous. A rush of fabric sounded behind him, and Draco turned around to see who was there.

What he saw made terror appear in his eyes as well.

"Hello, lover," Harry purred, a mad gleam in his eyes. "Miss me?"

Draco blinked, but Harry didn't disappear. He felt both happy and immensely scared at once. Harry was here! However, that look didn't really predict anything good...

"Harry..." he managed to get out of his throat.

Harry grinned, but it was nothing like the grin the old Harry had. His hair was still as messy, and his eyes still as emerald behind the glasses, sure, but there was a definite change in his appearance, and it wasn't a good one. Harry's attitude was screaming 'Fear me!' and it was working.

"Yes, that is my name… And you haven't answered my question yet, Draco. Did you not miss me?"

Harry's face turned into a pout, but Draco could see that it wasn't real. Fear was pumping through his veins, and he had no clue what to do.

"What- what are you doing here?" Draco asked, his voice still unstable. For a moment, Draco thought Harry was going to get angry, but then a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I was bored… You know, no one to kill, torture or maim and all that… So, the Dark Lord allowed me to come here and have some fun. Don't you just love it when they're so scared of you?" he asked, stepping close to Draco, his eyes sweepign over the Slytherins.

Draco's body immediately reacted to the close presence of the lover it knew so well. They hadn't been together for two weeks, which only made the reaction stronger. His breathing quickened and his heart started pounding in his ears. Harry looked at his face and snickered maliciously.

"Oh my. Seems like you did miss me…"

Draco closed his eyes as Harry's face came closer to his. He felt a finger running down his chest and a ghost of a soft breath near his ear. He wanted to smack Harry's hand away and point his wand at Harry's chest, keeping him under control under the teachers came, but all he could do was moan quietly. His mind flooded with memories of nights he and Harry spend together.

The sobbing behind him grew louder and cleared up the fog Harry had created in his mind. His hands crept between their chests, and hegave Harry and violent shove, causing him to fall onthe floor.

"Go get a teacher, Pansy!" he yelled, trying to take his own wand from inside his cloak only to realize that it wasn't there… Then it occurred to him.

Harry couldn't keep an entire Slytherin common room under control if they all had their wands, so he must have taken them. And while Draco had been busy letting Harry arouse him, he had taken his wand as well. At least help was coming, because he could hear Pansy running out of the common room.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked, twirling Draco's wand between his fingers.

The murderous look in his eyes made Draco's blood go cold. Harry slowly got up and walked toward Draco again. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but was not even half a second. Harry's hand whipped, and suddenly Draco was being smacked through the room. The last thing he saw before the world went black was Harry looking at the spot where Pansy had disappeared with a predatory smile.

"God, I love it when they run…" he said, vanishing from the common room.

* * *

Please review? :: holds a basketof chocolate chip cookies :: Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The unthinkable had happened. The one thing that everyone had thought that was impossible had happened. The one person they had all put their faith in, had betrayed them. Harry Potter had switched sides. Read how Draco tries to get his loved one back. H/D slash! 

**Disclaimer:** JK owns them, I don't. I don't want to make any money with them.

**Author Notes:** This is and evil!Harry story andit contains angst. It was inspired by "Let The Darkness Take You" by Lindsay Potter. I advise you to read her story too, it's teh pretty. Should you wonder who I based my Harry on, Angelus from the Buffyverse is your answer. :)

I hope you enjoy reading, and please review?

* * *

**Could You Kill Me, Dracu?**

_Chapter II_

Pansy was running through the corridors as fast as she could when suddenly a solid figure appeared in front of her. Harry was standing there, blocking her way.

"Running, are we, Pansy?" he asked, that frightening smile playing across his face again. "Running won't help you darling. The Dark is everywhere…"

Pansy shook her head, desperately trying to not get too frightened, and turned around, getting into the corridor she passed earlier. As far as she knew, it lead to the Great Hall, and there was bound to be someone around there. Behind her she could hear Harry laughing like maniac, and she sped up even more. The Great Hall quickly came into sight, but then he was there again. Again he stood right in front her, and right now, there was no escaping. She backed away, more scared than she had ever been.

"I told you, you can't run from the Dark…" he said, a dark tone creeping in to his voice, "We are everywhere, and you can't escape us…"

In a flash, he put his two arms on each side of her head, and she was forced to look into the eyes. Those emerald eyes, which had once been sparkling with courage and rage towards Voldemort. Now the only thing in those eyes was a wicked gleam. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Stop!" someone suddenly yelled, causing Harry's head to snap up. Pansy nearly started crying of relief. She was saved! When Harry turned around to see who had yelled, she crept from behind him and ran straight into Blaise's arms, sobbing. He and Draco had come from the corridor that lead towards the Slytherin dungeons, while Hermione, Ron and Ginny came from the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower, and all of them had their wands pointed at him.

Harry didn't move, didn't show the slightest interest in the fact that there were 5 wands aimed at him. He started laughing. It was a mere soft chuckle, but it was there. And it scared the hell out of them, because they all knew that he could take all four of them with ease. But it was the only defence they had. And perhaps, if they were fast enough, the combination of five spells might be able to keep him occupied until Dumbledore came.

"Drop your wand! Now!" Hermione said, her voice steady. Draco knew however that she was just as shocked to see Harry as he had been. Harry sent her a cold look, and his voice was even colder.

"You never knew when to give up before, and I see you haven't changed a bit. Dearest Hermione, what are you going to do to me? I can tell that your hand is shaking, and there is sweat on you forehead. I wonder, will you still sweat after I torture you?" he asked, moving closer to the stairs the three of them were standing on.

"Shut your mouth!" Ron growled at him, waving his wand at Harry, "Don't you threaten her, you pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

Harry's eyes flashed, and he turned his stare to Ron, causing him to start shivering. His voice was dark and low when he answered.

"I'm pathetic? I can assure you, Weasley, that the only pathetic persons around here are you three!" He rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "Why I ever wanted to be friends with a mudblood loving fool like you, I can't tell!" he sneered. Ron and Ginny gasped together, and Draco could see that the remark had hurt them. But Harry no longer looked at them. He turned his attention to Draco.

"And then there's Draco… Of all the people I knew, I thought you would be the easiest to convince in joining us. But I was wrong, wasn't I? Draco Malfoy, member of the Order of the Phoenix… Your father was disappointed in you, my love, when I told him…" he said, coming closer with every word. Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart.

"Get back, now! I don't care about what my father said, and stop calling me love, because I'm not! I don't want Death Eaters in my bed!" Draco spat. Harry snickered, and took a little step back.

"Yes, and what a bed it is, right?" a malicious grin spread over his face, "It didn't stop you from moaning in the common room did it? I can tell from here that your body wants my body, and that you want me… How about it, Draco? You and me together…"

"_STUPEFY!_" six voices roared at the same time. Six beams of brilliant red light made their way across the Hall, towards Harry, and he made no effort to avoid them at all. When they reached him, he glowed a brilliant red for a moment, and then he waved his wand and muttered a couple of words. The next thing they knew, 6 little beams were coming their way. They looked unlike any other spell they had ever seen; it was like there were 6 big drops of liquid fire coming their way!

"Get down!" Blaise roared, but it was too late! The beams hit all of them straight in their stomach, causing them to fly back and hit the floor, unable to move. Harry casually walked to all of them, whispering something in their ear. When he came to Draco, things were a little different.

"You really did care about me, didn't you?" he smirked, looking into Draco's eyes and softly running his finger along Draco's lips. "Wait until I tell them this… Son of a Death Eater fell in love with The-Boy-Who-Crossed-Sides. They'll laugh their heads off!"

Draco jerked when Harry's finger went down his chest and lower. Harry smirked even more, and then softly pressed his lips against Draco's ear.

"Be seeing you…" he whispered, right before the vanished.

"He's mad, I tell you… Mad!" Ron whispered, still in shock. It was about ten minutes after Harry had vanished, and the six of them were sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"For once, I have to agree with the Weasel." Blaise said. "Whoever that was, it wasn't Potter anymore. It looked like him, and talked like him, but it wasn't him. Not the same one we knew before, anyway…" Hermione shivered slightly and tears appeared in her eyes. Ron saw and tried to hug her comfortingly.

"So you are saying the he just shrugged off your spells? He simply ignored six Stunning Spells!" Dumbledore asked, looking slightly scared and incredulous. Ginny nodded.

"Yes Professor, and then he sent those curses that looked like liquid fire to us. What were they?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed, took off his glasses and started to clean them. He looked immensely troubled and they all knew why. If Harry could simply ignore six Stunning Spells, cast by well-trained wizards, what was it going to take to overcome him?

"I don't know, Miss Weasley, I don't know…" he sighed again and got up. "I suggest you all go to your dormitories, and get some rest. You will be excused from classes for the next days. Madam Pomfrey has checked you for that curse, and didn't find anything, but I strongly suggest that you keep yourself calm in case something does happen."

The six of them nodded and then they left the office. Walking along the corridors, they remained silent, each deep in thoughts. When they reached the Entrance Hall, where the Gryffindors had to go up the stairs, while the Slytherins had to go down, Ron surprised Draco with a simple question.

"Listen, Malfoy, I know we're Gryffindors and all, but could we sleep in your room tonight? Hermione told me there's room, and we don't want to sleep in Gryffindor tonight…" Blaise and Pansy looked incredulously at Draco, waiting for him to reply, but he merely shrugged. "If you can handle sleeping on the floor. Oh, don't look so shocked Blaise. Granger's been in our common room before and Harry used to…" His voice failed him when he realised what he had been about to say, 'Harry used to sleep over all the time.' He cleared his throat and desperately tried to keep his voice steady when he muttered the password to the common room and again when they entered his room.

"You can Floo to your common room and get your stuff if you want, I don't really have sleepover things lying around. The bathroom's over there and the couch is there." Hermione and Ron nodded, and went towards the fireplace to go pick up their things. "I'll probably be in bed when you get back, and if I am, please don't disturb me. I'm having a hard enough time sleeping as it is."

The two Gryffindors nodded again and then disappeared from his room. Draco sighed and sank down on his bed. He felt like a mess, but Malfoys don't feel like messes. Malfoys don't get turned on by the enemy, no matter how much he meant to them, and most of all, Malfoys don't love. But Draco did. He loved Harry and had thereby broken the most important Malfoy rule. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. What shocked him the most was that it hurt. Not having Harry around felt like there was a part of himself missing. And knowing that he'd never get Harry back was even worse…

* * *

Thank you to the reviewers of the previous chapter! -

**Jen**: No. They won't shag. Terribly sorry. There'll be some groping, mostly from harry to Draco, but no outright shagging. Harry now considers Draco to be a Mugglelover, and doesn't do that. ;)

**Xia**: I will explain Harry's reasoning. - Chapter 4 only though. Thanks for the review!

Also, cookies for Syan Draciae Alyissa, george, KatFay, Depressed Gothic Raven, Pixie Goddess1, DemonRogue, thegreatblsama, LilyDrakeDelano PotterMalfoyand ShatteredxDream


End file.
